A Late Admition
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia talk about the future. One discussion between the two not long after the war is won.


A Late Admission

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

It had been two hours since Ichigo had beaten Aizen. All of the friend had gathered around talking as everyone all over were celebrating the marvelous victory. Ichigo looked around trying to find an escape from all of the attention from the large group. As everyone started talking, he slowly began to back up trying to get away quickly when he saw his opening and ran. He found a quiet place on top of a roof not far from the celebrations where he could look at the moon and stars. As he sat, he sighed thinking about what would come the next day knowing that in a few more hours he would be losing his Shinigami powers.

"That's just like you. Always trying the get out of things." He heard from behind making him turn to fine Rukia walking up to him. "You run off and just sit and hide out."

"Better than being surrounded." Ichigo said turning back around as she came to sit next to him. "Why are you sneaking off?"

"Does it really matter?" she shot back at him making him shake his head. "So why are you sitting out here?" Ichigo looked at her for a moment before looking away and beginning to speak.

"In a few more hours I won't have my Shinigami powers. It's the side effect of that last attack I used." Rukia looked at him shocked. She didn't know what to say after hearing what was bothering him. All she could do was thing that he will not be able to see her or any of their friends in the soul society.

"So you just go back to a normal life?"

"A normal life without seeing ghosts, for once in my life." The two sat in silence thinking about how different life would be. "I've always wanted this but now..." He trailed off looking over at her sitting beside him.

"Well you may not be able to see me or the others, but I'll always be able to see you."

"That's just creepy." Ichigo said as Rukia gave him an angry look. "It makes you sound like a creepy stalker." He explained making her roll her eyes.

"Well its true." She told him making him look away letting a silence fall between them.

"You can really creep a guy out sometimes."

"Oh shut up." The two looked over to where their friends were celebrating and listened to all the noise.

"They are really having fun aren't they?"

"Some don't even understand what really could have happened."

"Rukia you have to come join the party!" Renji laughed as he stopped by them. Rukia nodded before he went back to the others to continue the celebration.

"Why don't you come have fun and relax with everyone while you still can?" Ichigo sighed, looking at her for a moment.

"As long as I don't get tackled again." He smiled as both remembered back to when Orihime, Tatsuki, and Keigo jumped him after he killed Aizen. The three had run over to him finding him barely standing before they collided with him, knocking him to the ground and knocking the air out of him. The two started to stand and walk towards the loud mass of people they called their friends when Ichigo stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"If I won't be able to see you again..." He paused making her look at him confused. "Rukia since I met you my entire world has gone upside down, I don't know how to live a normal life without ghosts, hallows, Shinigami, or you constantly around." Rukia looked as him not knowing what to say, or how to put him at ease.

"Ichigo... What are you saying? This is the life you were meant to have." She said moving closer to him. He gave a small nod and looked down at her before opening his mouth to speak.

"Maybe a long time ago this is what I was meant to have. As a human, I do, but when I got my Shinigami powers... It felt like it was what I was supposed to do. Fighting hallows beside you." Rukia felt herself begin to smile as the thoughts and feelings she had had locked away so long ago, began to fly back into existence.

"Ichigo..." She trailed off trying to push her emotions back down. Suddenly he leaned down connecting their lips. She was surprised at first before she relaxed and melted into the kiss. They refused to pull back until they were in need of air. They stood looking at each other with matching blushes stretching across their faces.

"Umm... We should get back to the others." He said quickly and was about to start walking when he heard Rukia whisper his name.

"Ichigo... I feel the same." She said softly turning her violet eyes away from him. "I have for a long time." Slowly she started turning her eyes back to look at him and found him standing in front of her shocked. They stood staring at each other before they leaned closer and closer until their lips touched once again.

"Rukia, I've wanted to tell you for a while now... I love you." He said low.

"I love you too Ichigo." She whispered before giving a smirk. "No matter how much of an idiot you are." She smiled hearing Ichigo chuckle.

"Too bad I won't be able to see you again."

"Don't be stupid, I can always use my gigai." The two smiled at each other knowing that even without his powers they could still be together. They heard Keigo call to them overly excited like always.

"Rukia, Ichigo! You have to see this!" He yelled as he ran over to them only to be kicked in the face by Rukia. "Why'd you do that Rukia?" He cried.

"You're too hyper Keigo." Ichigo told him as he and Rukia walked past him to get back to the celebrations before the inevitable happened and Ichigo could no longer be with all of his friends.


End file.
